Ayúdame
by amestoy
Summary: Voldemort a muerto pero no todo ha acabado. Todavía quedan resquicios de lo que fué su ejercito. Todavía queda una última cosa por hacer. Una mirada al pasado y un paseo por un futuro alternativo al del epílogo de HP7. (Los personajes y el mundo presentados en esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling. La historia ha sido creada sin ánimo de lucro)
1. SOLA

**SOLA**

Sentada en la cocina de los Weasley miro por la ventana como el color del cielo va cambiando con el alba. Me siento muy sola.

Voldemort ha muerto y la guerra ha acabado, y a mí no me queda nadie. Mi pensamiento vuela hasta Australia, donde están mis padres. Mis padres, que no se acuerdan de mí. Borrar la memoria es mucho más fácil que devolverla. Pero, aunque pudiese conseguirlo, no tengo medios para localizarles. Un continente es un sitio muy grande en el que buscar.

Del poco dinero muggle que tenía ya no queda prácticamente nada, y dinero mágico nunca he tenido mucho. El justo para pasar el año escolar, que cambiábamos mis padres y yo todos los años en la banca del ministerio a principio de curso. Este año no tengo dinero para cambiar y sólo me quedan unos galeones del año pasado. Demasiado pocos para pagar un traslador internacional hasta Australia.

Sin duda puedo ir apareciéndome, una y otra vez. Pero, teniendo en cuenta el número de apariciones máximas al día que se recomienda en los libros que he consultado, me puede llevar dos semanas llegar hasta allí y… ¿de qué viviría? No tengo comida, no tengo dinero.

¿Y una vez en Australia? Un hechizo localizador me puede servir si estoy cerca de ellos, pero puedo pasarme meses buscando hasta que se produzca una feliz casualidad que puede no llegar nunca.

¡Ya estoy otra vez! Intentando convencerme de que no puedo. Si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es que puedo enfrentarme a casi todo. Bueno, siendo justa, eso me lo ha enseñado Harry. No puedo flaquear, tengo que ir a por mis padres, son lo único que me queda. Miles de kilómetros y un océano de recuerdos olvidados me separan de las únicas personas que pueden conseguir que deje de sentir que esta cocina es el mundo y yo estoy sola en él.

Acaricio distraída mi bolso de cuentas. Aunque está muy raído y decir que tiene cuentas ya es casi anecdótico, le he cogido mucho cariño a lo largo de este último año. Mi ropa, algunos frascos con pociones útiles, mis libros… es un consuelo pensar que al menos a ellos sí los conservo.

También llevo la tienda de campaña. Se la pienso devolver a los Weasley, pero antes la necesito un poco más. Aprovechando que todos están durmiendo también he cogido toda la comida que he encontrado. Me siento como una ladrona.

Ya está bien de lamentarme. De autocompadecerme y sentirme miserable. Cojo el bolso y me dirijo a la puerta mientras repaso en mi cabeza el viaje de hoy. Hasta las afueras de Calais, cinco apariciones, una de ellas de larga distancia para cruzar el canal. Y estoy forzando para ser el primer día.

Salgo por la puerta y empiezo a caminar. Desde el final de la guerra todos en el mundo mágico se han puesto un poco paranoicos con las protecciones en el hogar. No me extraña, tras la anterior caída de Voldemort, los mortífagos que lograron escapar, sin nada que perder ya, causaron tantos estragos o más que durante su ascenso. La gente desesperada es muy peligrosa.

Así pues, tengo que salir de la zona de protección de la madriguera para poder aparecerme. No es excesivamente grande, cien metros a lo sumo. Aligero el paso esperando sentir esa especie de estremecimiento en el aire que me indique que ya me he alejado lo suficiente.

"¿A dónde vas?". Me giro y veo a Harry. No le he oído seguirme pero está a tan solo unos metros de mí. Me mira con ojos fríos y con una expresión dura. Sigue muy enfadado.

"¿Tú que crees? Voy a buscar a mis padres". Se me quiebra un poco la voy al final de la frase. No puedo soportar que me trate así.

"Que tengas suerte". Apenas muda la expresión ni mueve los labios. Me doy la vuelta y sigo caminando para que no me vea llorar. Sin embargo me traiciono y se me escapa un sollozo. Me odio a mí misma.

Me odio a mí misma porque me importe tanto. Me odio por dejarle saber que me importa.

"Espera un momento. ¿Por qué has cogido toda la comida?". Un deje de sospecha se adivina en su voz.

"¿Me… me has visto?". Me he detenido otra vez al escucharle.

"Sí, me he despertado con el ruido… y bien, ¿para qué la quieres?". Su tono no deja opción a réplica. No va a aceptar evasivas.

"Yo…es que…no…no…n…". Las palabras me salen entrecortadas al intentar contener los sollozos. Retener las lágrimas ya es un caso perdido. Estoy tan hundida y con la cabeza tan gacha que caen al suelo apenas abandonan mis ojos.

"Mírame cuando te hablo, Hermione". Se acerca de dos zancadas, me agarra por el codo y me gira hacia él. Levanto la vista para mirarle a los ojos dejando que me vea llorar. Me rindo y empiezo a temblar con cada sollozo que me sale del pecho.

Sin embargo, aunque su expresión sigue siendo dura, al fijarme en sus ojos veo verdadera preocupación en ellos. Preocupación y algo más. Un pequeño brillo de intuición que me dice que adivina, al menos, parte de mis intenciones.

"¿No sabes dónde están verdad?

"N….no…". No saberlo ya es suficientemente malo. Decirlo en voz alta es, definitivamente, peor. No puedo soportarlo más. La soledad es horrorosa.

No me refiero a la soledad que abrazas cuando, después de un día ajetreado y rodeada de gente, te sientas en el salón de tu casa o en un rincón de la sala común para leer un buen libro o ensimismarte en tus pensamientos. Tampoco es la soledad que soportas cuando no tienes a nadie que te acompañe en un largo paseo o una tarea tediosa.

No. Es la soledad completa y absoluta de saber que no tienes a nadie.

Me siento sola.


	2. ESTOY CONTIGO

**ESTOY CONTIGO**

Había pasado ayer, durante el desayuno. Yo acababa de volver esa misma mañana temprano, después de una vista preliminar con el Wizengamot. Tres días había estado encerrado en las dependencias del ministerio mientras el representante de los duendes de Gringotts presentaba recurso tras recurso para lograr que me llevasen a Azkaban a la espera del juicio. Argumentaba que existía riesgo de fuga ya que yo poseía las habilidades (sobradamente demostradas según él) y la motivación. A la vez el mismo ministro de Magia intercedía por mí ante el tribunal para que me mandasen a casa.

Lo peor de todo había sido el incontable tiempo que había tenido para pensar, que era lo que yo menos necesitaba en esos momentos. Solo, en la habitación en la que me tenían retenido, sin siquiera mi varita para entretenerme. Con una cama, un espejo, una mesa e interminables horas.

Al final se había llegado a una solución de compromiso. Podría estar libre hasta el juicio, y se me devolvería mi varita, siempre que estuviese custodiado por un funcionario del ministerio. Al poco rato, Kingsley llamó al señor Weasley para que me viniese a recoger.

Hacía unos momentos nos habíamos aparecido a cien metros de la madriguera y habíamos entrado a desayunar. Todo el mundo estaba cabizbajo y nadie hablaba pero, tras lo que habíamos pasado, era de esperar. Aun así se respiraba una tensión que yo no entendía muy bien. Hermione terminó de desayunar y, sin despegar la vista del suelo ni articular palabra alguna, se dirigió a la puerta. Me miró un instante, saludó con la mano, y salió al jardín.

Inmediatamente los Weasley se acercaron a saludarme.

-Qué bien que estés ya aquí – me dijo la señora Weasley mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.- Sinceramente no sé qué se les ha metido a los duendes en esas cabezotas.

George que parecía hundido, me dio la mano, una palmada en la espalda, y sin decir nada volvió a su asiento.

La última fue Ginny que se puso de puntillas, se sujetó en mis hombros, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, sin separarse, acercó su boca a mi oído y me susurró algo.

-Hermione ha dejado a mí hermano – el enfado se filtraba con claridad en sus palabras -. Hace dos días…-. Inmediatamente me giré hacia donde estaba Ron, que todavía no se había movido de su asiento. Miraba hacia el jardín con una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

¿Hermione ya no estaba con Ron? Una imagen me vino a la cabeza: Ron llorando abrazado a Hermione durante el funeral de Fred, justo antes de que viniesen a buscarnos a los tres para llevarnos al ministerio. Cuando bajaban el ataúd se había aferrado a ella como si se le fuese la vida.

Hermione me había mirado pidiéndome ayuda pero… ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Qué podía decirles yo a él o a su familia para hacerles olvidar que Fred había muerto por mi culpa? El mejor consuelo para Ron solo se lo podía dar ella.

Y ahora… ¿ni siquiera eso? La voz de una Hermione hermosa y terrible acudió a mi mente: "…quién se fijaría en ti, quién iba a fijarse jamás en ti…". De repente una fría ira se apoderó de mí. Me di la vuelta y salí al jardín siguiendo los pasos de Hermione.

La vi de espaldas a no más de treinta metros. Levantó un poco la cabeza al oír cómo me acercaba. Me paré a unos pocos pasos de ella.

-¿Has dejado a Ron? – le pregunté tranquilamente, conteniendo mi enfado.

-¿Dejarle? – su voz era apenas un murmullo-. En realidad, ¿cuándo estuvimos juntos?... en todo caso, sí, le he dejado.

-Pero le besaste.

-Sí, le besé.

-Pensé que le querías.

-Sí, yo también.

-¿Entonces?

-No puedo perdonarle. No puedo olvidar que nos dejó solos.

-¡Por qué no! Yo le he perdonado.

De repente reaccionó y se giró mirándome desafiante.

-¿Si verdad? El gran Harry Potter le perdonó al instante – gritó-. ¡Pues yo no puedo!

-Pero… ¿ahora? No me lo puedo creer. Su hermano ha muerto… ¿no podías esperar?, ¿tanto daño te hacía estar a su lado?

-¿Esperar?, ¿esperar a qué?

-A que la situación fuese un poco más fácil para todos. No pensé que fueses tan insensible.

-¿Más fácil para todos?, ¿y qué hay de mí? – respondió gritando – ¿crees que con el tiempo hubiese sido más fácil? ¡eres un iluso!

Estaba hecha una furia. Nunca se había puesto así conmigo. Eso solo hizo que me enfadase más.

-Seré un iluso pero no creía que tu fueses tan egoísta –lancé mis palabras como si fuesen puñales. Mirándole a los ojos supe al instante que había dado en el blanco. En ese momento, me alegré -. Creía que eras una persona distinta - estaba ciego de ira y lo único que quería es herirla más y más. Que sintiese al menos un poco del daño que había hecho -. Y sin embargo me encuentro que piensas… ¿en quién?, solo en ti. Me has decepcionado.

Su mirada se apagó y unas discretas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Agachó la cabeza y, ya sin gritar, pronunció una única palabra.

-Vete – se dio la vuelta -. Déjame sola.

Noté como si me faltase el aire, pero sabía que no era así. Conocía esa sensación. Es algo instintivo que despierta dentro de mí cuando veo que sufre. Una parte de mi me odiaba desde el momento que había empezado a gritarle. Pero la rabia todavía estaba ahí. Una sensación que no sabía de dónde había salido y que nunca había sentido hacia ella. La rabia todavía estaba ahí, y ganó la partida.

-Disfruta de tu soledad Hermione – se estremeció con cada una de mis palabras -. Te la has ganado tanto como te la mereces.

Me di la vuelta y volvía a la madriguera dejándola tal y como me ha pedido, sola.

Y ahora la tengo delante de mí y no puedo sentirme más culpable. Después de casi un año de lucha, de pasar frío y hambre, los dos nos habíamos quedado bastante demacrados.

Me miro todas las mañanas en el espejo y veo que no voy a mejor. Y es normal. Primero fueron los funerales y los extenuantes interrogatorios en el ministerio. Luego, las interminables noches sin dormir, tumbado de lado en la cama esperando robarle al sueño una o dos horas para poder afrontar el día siguiente.

Pero, si la imagen que me devuelve el espejo todos los días no mejora, la Hermione que tengo ahora mismo delante de mí está mucho peor. Cara pálida, ojeras, pómulos muy marcados. Incluso su increíble pelo parece ahora quebradizo y sin vida.

Siempre hemos sido como los dos lados de un diapasón, así que no puedo soportar verla así. Como todavía le estoy sujetando del codo, la acerco un poco y la abrazo.

-No te preocupes, los encontraremos - sus manos agarran con fuerza mi camisa. Mientras tiembla, refugia su cara en mi pecho.

-¿Por q…por qué? Harry… ¿por qué…..?

-Lo siento, no debería haber tomado parte. No te lo merecías.

-Ya…- apenas puede hablar entre sollozos-. No…no es como…como si siempre te pusieses de parte de Ron.

-No sé por qué me puse así – es mentira, si lo sé. O al menos, lo sospecho -. No te mereces nada de esto y yo, no merezco tu perdón pero… ¿podrás perdonarme?

-Harry… - la noto temblar en mis brazos de pies a cabeza. Se me encoge el corazón al pensar que es culpa mía -. Estoy muy sola. Me siento muy sola – empieza a hiperventilar y tengo que sujetarla para que no se derrumbe. Ni en mis peores pesadillas habría imaginado que estuviese tan mal.

-No te preocupes. Estoy contigo. Ahora… y siempre… da igual lo que pase… perdóname…


	3. HAY COSAS QUE NUNCA CAMBIAN

**HAY COSAS QUE NUNCA CAMBIAN  
><strong>

Pasan los minutos y noto que me voy tranquilizando. Mi respiración se normaliza y ya no sollozo más. Las lágrimas que sigo derramando son la única prueba que queda de lo que acaba de pasar.

Haber estado en sus brazos este rato, saber que lo de ayer solo había sido uno de sus arranques de ira, me relaja más que cualquier otra cosa. ¡Gracias Merlín! Inspiro con fuerza y me aparto de él mientras me seco la cara con la manga.

-Gracias Harry – digo -. De verdad necesitaba no irme a malas contigo. Y claro que te perdono, estos días han no han tenido que ser fáciles para ti.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando? – contesta cortante -. Tú no te vas a ningún lado. Y menos sola – me vuelve a sujetar del brazo, firme, pero esta vez mucho más delicadamente.

-Pero es que lo necesito – digo retorciendo un poco el brazo intentando liberarme -. Necesito alejarme de esto. ¡Un año, Harry!, ha pasado un año. Necesito encontrarlos.

-Vamos un momento dentro y hablamos. Y me cuentas lo que ha pasado – dice intentando engatusarme -. Te he echado de menos estos días…

-Ya – le interrumpo con el tono más sarcástico que puedo -, pues sí que se ha notado – sin embargo, solo sueno triste.

-… te he echado mucho de menos estos tres días – sigue como si yo no hubiese dicho nada -. Desayuna conmigo y luego te vas si quieres – concede finalmente.

Sin embargo me rehúye la mirada y creo saber por qué: no va a dejar que me vaya. Tengo que ganar tiempo para pensar en cómo convencerle o, al menos, distraerle para salir corriendo. Sería muy ruin irme de esa manera, así que decido esforzarme al máximo por la primera opción antes de intentar siquiera la segunda.

-Vale, vamos. Yo ya he desayunado pero te acompaño si quieres… pero solo un ratito – me aterroriza cruzarme con algún Weasley esta mañana. Quería haberme marchado antes de que despertasen. Afortunadamente, todavía es muy temprano.

-Bien, me estaba muriendo de hambre – dice mientras se encamina de vuelta a la Madriguera sin soltarme el brazo. Cuando entramos me acompaña a la mesa y se sienta entre la puerta y yo.

- ¡Maldita sea Potter! Qué crees que voy a hacer, ¿salir corriendo en cuanto te des la vuelta? – me quejo indignada.

Sonríe mientras saca la varita y dice:

-¡Accio cereales!, ¡accio tazón!, ¡accio leche!, ¡accio cuchara! – atrapa los objetos que convoca según van llegando. En un santiamén prepara un improvisado desayuno y antes de llevarse la primera cucharada a la boca me mira con la misma sonrisa, que no se ha borrado en ningún momento de su estúpida cara.

-Eso es exactamente lo que creo – dice divertido -, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta.

-¡Maldita sea! - se me escapa de nuevo en un murmullo para mí misma.

-Bueno, cuéntame – prosigue con una sonrisa -. ¿Por qué no sabes dónde están tus padres?

-Ya sabes que les borré la memoria para que no se acordasen de mí. - empiezo -. Luego con un hechizo confundus les hice creer que sus nombres eran otros y que su mayor sueño era irse a vivir a Australia – un peso invisible se va cargando poco a poco en mi pecho mientras le repito lo que le conté el verano pasado.

-Si… pero no entiendo…

-Australia es muy grande Harry – explico.

-¿Y no podrías haber hecho con el confundus que se quedasen siempre en el mismo lugar? – pregunta confundido.

-Ya… si… - el estómago se me cae a los pies y de nuevo siento como cientos de dagas de hielo se entierran en mi pecho -... pero… no… no quería – de nuevo empiezo a lagrimear. Tengo que decirlo rápido, antes de que no pueda -, no quería que se pasasen la vida en el mismo sitio esperando sin saber a alguien de quien no se acordaban. Quería – un sollozo me interrumpe – que fueran felices… ya sabes… si algo me pasaba.

Agacho la cabeza y comienzo a llorar de nuevo. Otra vez me embarga el mismo sentimiento que tenía hace un rato, sentada en esta cocina. Siento como Harry se levanta y se sienta a mi lado. Pasando el brazo por mis hombros me susurra:

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Hablaremos con el señor Weasley para que nos ayude. Seguro que el ministerio puede hacer algo.

Dejo de llorar y le miro horrorizada. No sé qué me ha causado mayor impresión, si la idea de pedir ayuda a los Weasley o…

-¿Nos? – pregunto suspicaz.

-¡Claro!, si hay que ir a buscar a tus padres, iremos juntos.

-No quiero pedir ayuda a los Weasley – susurro apenada.

-¡Pero si estarán encantados! – dice, confundiendo mi congoja con vergüenza -. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que se habría preocupado la señora Weasley si nos levantamos por la mañana y no estás en casa.

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, otra vez intentando parecer sarcástica, sin conseguirlo. Harry me aprieta el hombro y se ríe también. ¡Qué ingenuo es! A veces pienso que solo es perspicaz conmigo y con nadie más.

Se me escapa un pequeño sollozo y sonrio un poco. Es increíble lo rápido que me evado de mis preocupaciones cuando estoy con él. Levanto la mirada y le veo sonriéndome, no puedo evitar otra pequeña sonrisa que le corresponde.

Sin embargo sé que solo me evado de mis preocupaciones para ganar otras a cambio.

-¡Merlín Harry!, estas hecho un desastre – me horrorizo ahora que lo veo tan cerca. Tiene los ojos rojos, unas ojeras de espanto y está tan pálido… -. ¡Que te han hecho en el ministerio!

-Mira quién fue a hablar – sin separar su brazo derecho de mis hombros, coge la varita con el izquierdo -. Accio espejo.

Cuando pone el espejo delante de nuestras caras veo que somos un pálido reflejo el uno del otro. Me paso las manos por las ojeras y froto un poco mis mejillas a ver si ganan algo de color. Es inútil. Noto mis pómulos marcados, ¿cuánto peso habré bajado? Es decir, ya había notado que me quedaba grande la ropa pero…

-Hasta tu pelo – dice Harry, y es verdad. Coge un mechón de mi pelo -. Siempre esta enmarañado, pero normalmente está más brillante. Ahora parece muerto.

-Al menos el tuyo sigue igual – digo mientras le revuelvo el pelo de la coronilla.

-Sí, hay cosas que nunca cambian – dice. Y eso me relaja y me llena de calor más que cualquier cosa de las que me ha dicho esta mañana. Cuando discutimos ayer, pensaba que lo había perdido como a todos los demás. Lo miro a mi lado y me alegro de que, efectivamente, hay cosas que nunca cambian.


End file.
